


Going Down

by Agony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Cutting, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agony/pseuds/Agony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it's wrong, but it's all you know. He does what he wants and you take it. You have no choice.</p><p>DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ATTEMPTS, AND/OR SELF HARM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

You stand in the bathroom, watching the blood pour from your forearm. You're disgusted. This isn't good enough. This isn't enough at all. You look up and stare at your reflection in the mirror. The dark circle under your eyes and pale complexion make you look dead.

_You're horrible. You're useless. You're a sack of shit. No one loves you. You're a waste of air, a waste of space. Just do it. Do it. No one will miss you. Just do it._

You slam both hands on either side of your head and scream. The thoughts. The commands. It's too much. You look to the mirror again. It's taunting you. You see your hollow cheeks, the bruises, the scrapes and scars. You see nothing. You're nothing.

You thinks it's about time you did it.

You stumble to your bedroom, dizzy from the blood loss and the lack of nourishment you've denied yourself over the course of the last week. You shakily grab the gun from under your bed and walk back to the bathroom. You glance at yourself in the mirror. The thoughts return.

_Do the world a favor. Just die. Leave. You don't deserve life. You don't deserve anything. Just do it._

You begin to cry. You look down at the gun, you're salvation. Then you start laughing. 

You slowly put the gun to your head. You see yourself smile. You tip your hat at the broken man staring back at you.

You pull the trigger.


End file.
